


【VJin】致望-10

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【VJin】致望-10

——你的希望会成为谁的绝望呢？

答案，藏在漫漫人生路上。

 

十.

中考的两天，金硕珍迎来了假期，拒绝了赵熙热情洋溢的邀请，他想安安静静睡两天。

金宵盛找他谈了一次，大体内容就是你很懂事，以后也要继续帮衬着弟弟，弟弟没了妈妈很可怜。

这样完满的话听得金硕珍挺想笑的，他猜，金泰亨听了也会想笑。

或者恨不得狠狠揍金宵盛一拳吧。

可怜，我们都很可怜，说到底，你们才是罪魁祸首，你们将我们最初的快乐榨干抽走，再将堪比整个世界重量的希望寄托在我们身上，让我们一点点绝望。

大人就是残忍，残忍而不自知。

 

“泰亨啊，考得怎么样？”

连续两天晚上，金宵盛都问了同样的问题，眼中有些殷切。

金硕珍恍惚间发现，父亲的确是更看重金泰亨的，而每每他表露出这份重视，赵雅贤就会冷下脸，恨不得咬断口中的筷子。

“还可以。”

这种回答意味着不好不坏，就好像金泰亨对金宵盛的态度一直也是不冷不热。

 

但该拿的钱却从来不会推出去。

 

“爸爸奖励你的，拿着吧，你哥哥当时也有。”

 

附上后面那句，是为了让赵雅贤不会气得把桌子掀翻。

这个家有一点值得庆幸，那就是父亲在金钱上从来不会小气。

也只有这一点，才像个一家之主。

 

“你爸爸年轻的时候很帅，你看啊，这是我们当年约会时的照片。”

在金硕珍很小时，赵雅贤曾抱着他翻过一本厚厚的相册。

青年男女的笑容都被阳光烤化了，干净漂亮得不惧风雨侵蚀，直至后来，他们都在岁月中迷失了方向，忘记曾经深深爱过彼此。

 

赵雅贤也曾经拥有娇俏的美丽，不然金宵盛也不会娶她。

这样的美丽，适合安放在家里，偶尔下班回来看着看着也算做一种慰藉。

却不足以成为抚平风尘的惊艳。

 

惊艳的那抹亮色，或许是来自金泰亨的母亲吧，金硕珍曾悄悄注意过少年的眉眼，试图在那上找到已逝女人的痕迹。

找来找去，何止找到了痕迹，甚至能找到那份自信到极致的瑰丽风光。

拖住人的目光心神，狠狠的拽进去，从此再躲不开。

所以，赵雅贤的美丽败了，败得悄无声息，又声势浩大。

 

 

直到放榜前，金泰亨的成绩都是未知数，金硕珍很惊讶于自己的紧张，可他决定不要主动问起成绩。

别给他压力了，也别给自己压力了。

 

可时间就像长出了翅膀，转眼一过，家里就成了另一番天地。

看到短信时，金硕珍正在寝室做模拟卷，青春年代，学生们最大的敌人就是考试，要么寒窗苦读，要么临阵磨枪，总之是必须有所准备。

 

“我考上了。”

 

四个字狠狠砸下来，砸得金硕珍一阵眩晕。

 

“笑什么呢？中奖啦？”

 

赵熙冷不丁窜过来说的话才让金硕珍如梦初醒。

我在笑么？原来我在笑啊…

 

“你说考试的时候咱俩在不在一个考场啊？”

“要按成绩分就不会在。”

金硕珍把手机关上，淡淡的回应。

 

“别这么无情行不，噢对了，你家那…那个…”

赵熙说着说着，将声音压低了些。

“你那个弟弟怎么样了？今年也要念高一了吧？”

 

“嗯，刚中考完。”

 

“不会也要来这吧？”

 

“来这不行吗？”

 

“也不是不行，我就是估摸着宁橘得气死，可我看这妹子最近鬼鬼祟祟的，没准也有新欢了。”

 

“我要做英语听力了，你别打扰我。”

说完，金硕珍利索将耳机扣上，眼前是那天放学后女孩狠狠甩着的马尾辫。

恋爱好像是很有趣，能把人逼成只斗鸡。

 

高一的暑假还是比较自在的，金硕珍早早就开始写作业，他有强迫症，只想快点将恼人的事物都处理完。

 

而金泰亨就不同了，他初中毕业，连作业都没，悠哉得要命。

“阿珍，想出门去逛逛吗？”

父母都要上班，白天只有他们两人在家里。

金硕珍眉心跳了跳，下意识要拒绝，可说到了嘴边又说不出口。

“…走吧。”

于是，他们两个出了门，金泰亨将自行车推到门口。

“来，上来。”

他笑着冲金硕珍招手，璀璨斑斓的光点聚集在瞳孔中央，形成柔和的玫瑰星云。

 

“要去哪里啊？”

车子经过一处坎坷，颠得金硕珍不由自主的抓紧了骑车人的衣服。

 

而金泰亨却只是笑着。

“抓好，我要加快了。”

 

年少的衣衫总是单薄，因为胸膛深处藏着滚滚熔浆，烫着烫着就挺过了无数春夏秋冬。

来到一处有些破旧的公寓门前时，金硕珍脑袋转了几圈没想明白，最后跟着金泰亨进了电梯。

 

拿出钥匙开门时，金泰亨有些郑重其事，可金硕珍注意到的却是钥匙圈上某个一闪而过的东西。

类似，一枚指环？

 

“这是我家，是我妈妈留给我的。”

屋子不大，可能也就60平左右，角落处处都有了浮灰，但整体却很空旷干净。

鞋柜旁的架子上摆着个玻璃相框，照片里的女人穿着红色连衣裙，笑得明艳灿烂。

像是开到最盛时期的玫瑰，毫不畏惧随即而来的衰败。

 

“她真漂亮。”

金硕珍是发自内心的感慨，他忽然庆幸赵雅贤从没见过金泰亨的母亲。

不然该是怎样的崩溃痛恨。

 

“她很喜欢你。”

轻轻揽住对方的腰往屋里带，金泰亨心里又暖又胀，这是他和妈妈的家，现在他带着金硕珍来到这里，是因为他希望金硕珍能成为他的家人。

融进彼此骨血的家人与恋人，从此不会再分离。

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“因为我喜欢你，所以她一定喜欢你。”

 

来到这里以后，金硕珍一方面很局促不安，一方面又意外的安心，他觉得自己是个矛盾体，想了一堆乱糟糟最后说不出几句话。

“我帮你收拾一下吧。”

 

他不知道金泰亨在屋里忙叨什么，就找到卫生间里的扫帚开始扫地。

 

金硕珍和许多男孩不同，他对家务不反感，从小就会帮着家长扫地拖地擦擦桌子，一直是懂事界的模范标兵。

其实也没什么垃圾，就是灰多，金硕珍扫了一下扫狠了，被灰呛得咳嗽了几声。

眼看就要到下午，烈日渐息，笼上温柔的屏障。

金硕珍出了点汗，他打开窗要放放风，结果就被从身后抱住了。

 

“阿珍，你跟我进屋看看吧。”

 

进屋？金硕珍隐约觉得有些不妙，可被牵着走进卧室时，他还是愣住了。

卧室的床被铺得整整齐齐，床单枕巾这些一看就是新换上的，干净整洁，在浮动着灰尘的房间显得有些格格不入。

“这是…做什么？”

 

“阿珍，我考上市一中了，你别走..你听我说…”

金泰亨急急的抓住金硕珍的手，另一只手直直摸在对方的胸口。

瞬间就更加抵抗不了冲动。

金硕珍的心跳得很快，在薄薄的皮肤下，在湿热的掌心下，砰砰跳着，和脉搏混合在一起。

“我一直想带你回我和妈妈住过的地方，你看那个床单，是我小时候就很喜欢的…我想把最喜欢的都给你看…”

语无伦次的风格和金泰亨的面孔很不搭，精工雕琢的种种细节现在都透出了渴望和不安。

他迷恋着金硕珍的心跳，隔着衣服摸不够，又探进那层春衫，这才拢住肖像已久的天堂边际。

是温热柔软的蕊，抚摸后才会盛开，他揉着揉着，听到金硕珍拼命压抑的喘息，心里又乱又满足。

“…我喜欢你，如果我叫你哥哥…你会生气么？”

 

哥哥，多么陌生的称呼，偏偏还是这种时候，金硕珍气得抓起金泰亨的手狠狠咬下去，在倒在床上前，他一直狠狠咬着，不敢太使劲，又不肯松口。

在那之后，他就开始后悔没有下狠心咬出块深深的伤口，用来弥补自己的疼。

太疼了，身体内部像被撬开，陌生的痛感使他毫无安全感的蜷缩着腿，又无助的瘫软下去。

 

“...很疼吗？我会轻一点..我再轻一点..”

金泰亨急得满头是汗，他感觉自己的手指探入的是淡粉色的小小裂口，濡湿粘稠的液体是他早就买好的一管凝胶，这些都不是身体自动分泌的事物，只是种不够甜美的借助。

他以前都不知道金硕珍的腿这么好看，没有杂质的雪白，细长的像雪凝成的柱子，摸着软滑细腻，很舒服。

两人的性器抵在一起时，金硕珍沉浸在惊痛中的神经似乎得到了些缓和，但羞耻心又猛地跑到了脸上。

红透了的果实，几乎要熟透了，肚里藏着饱满甜腻的汁液，只等有人轻轻咬开尝一口。

尝了一口，就会渴望吃掉整个。

 

“…嗯…你和谁做过？”

被蹭得不上不下的金硕珍基本放弃了抵抗，难言的快乐和痛苦交叠成了双倍的刺激，可腿越夹紧后面越痛，那根手指越插越深了，没完没了的，太深了。

金泰亨迟迟没回答，只是温柔的摩挲着身下人的脸，用手指抚过这张脸上的青山绿水，最后缓缓定在软红的唇心，这里也像小小的裂口，里面藏着粘稠的甜美，罂粟的味道会是这样么？

轻轻舔一口就上瘾了，连着头皮都麻酥酥。

“怎么不…回答我？”

金硕珍感觉自己的情绪似乎到了快要涌出的当口，他现在敏感得要命，性器一摩擦就忍不住的喘，他想等金泰亨的回答，可他依旧不说话。

只是这样看着自己，抚摸着自己。

脾气一上来也是没法控制的，金硕珍觉得此刻的金泰亨特别可恨，他都这个样子躺在他身子底下了，就问个问题，怎么还得不到回答呢。

我这么疼，你凭什么不回答我？

你再这样….再这样…..

“金泰亨我在问你…你和别人做…啊！”

随着坚硬事物直直捅进身体抽动起来，金硕珍彻底说不出话了，他微微张着嘴开始掉眼泪。

痛到要死掉了。

 

你的侵入让我的世界开始裂开，天空的云都成了渐变红。

 

燥热冲动的液体腥膻，血气，凝胶的药味一股脑冲进他的鼻腔，他开始哭着去推金泰亨。

“..混蛋金泰亨…我..我不做了…我疼…”

 

金泰亨似乎也不好受，眉头紧紧皱着，好像看见猎物的鹰，牢牢用利爪扣住就再也不松开。

“没有别人，不会有别人的…”

“我只有你，我只喜欢你…一辈子都不看其他人…”

 

“你骗人…我疼…你不要骗我..我疼…”

好像一瞬间回到了童年，金硕珍想起自己在外婆家里被茶杯烫了嘴，他哭着扔掉杯子，大声喊着我疼我疼，被外婆抱在怀里摇来摇去的安慰着。

小珍要乖啊，小珍是最乖的孩子啦。

可是外婆，我不要乖，乖会很痛。

 

“不骗你…不骗你…”

啄吻着金硕珍冒着细密汗珠的脸颊，金泰亨不知道自己要怎么说才能让对方好受些，他那么软，软得使劲一捏就要化了一样。

现在他属于自己了。

“怎么这么爱哭啊…眼里装了水气球吗？”

缓缓抽出再重重插入前，金泰亨想说些话分散金硕珍的注意力，他怕这人是因为太集中才会痛。

 

“我的哥哥最漂亮了….漂亮得让我不知道怎么办才好，你当时递给我一杯牛奶，我梦里就梦到你了。”

 

青涩发紧的性事并不美好，两个人紧紧贴着彼此，一个说，一个听。

金泰亨不敢将金硕珍腿分得更开，他闻到了血的气味，心里其实也怕。

所以就找些话来说，断断续续，说出了藏在心里的许多话。

最后射出来时，金泰亨感觉到金硕珍在自己后背狠狠抓着，茫然的眼睛不再澄透，混进了一丝情欲的粉，像他的唇，像他的入口，像他的脸颊。

像春光染就的花朵，承受不住太多露珠，微微弯下了头。

 

“…你怎么连这个也准备了？”

被金泰亨抱着用湿巾擦拭后面时，金硕珍脸都快埋进地底下了，那点微末又隐秘的快感让他的眉眼展开，透着娇软的湿润。

 

“我不想让你觉得委屈。”

 

将药膏拿出来时，金泰亨有些愣神，他制止了金硕珍要反抗的动作，用手指沾上药送进微微撕裂的入口。

有些被撑开了，可怜兮兮的裹着手指。

他不受控的勾了勾，立刻听到金硕珍的喘息。

“不要弄了，出来…”

 

“好。”

 

“你笑什么？”

好不容易折腾完躺在床上，金硕珍动都不想动，看见身旁的金泰亨又咧开嘴笑着，忍不住伸手过去捏了捏。

不像自己，对方的唇有些薄，那些无师自通的情话都是从这冒出来的。

 

“开心啊。”

说着，金泰亨把浑身无力的金硕珍往自己身边揽了揽，也不管天气有些闷热，就这样紧紧抱着他。

 

“在这里真好，因为这里是家，以后等我毕业找到工作了，我们就搬回来，也不对，到时候就要和阿珍一起住更大的房子啦，这里还是小了点。”

少年喋喋不休的说，字里行间满是掩饰不住的快乐，听得金硕珍也微笑起来。

“怎么能想这么远啊。”

 

“我都要把一辈子想出来了，毕业后只是个开始。”

 

“一辈子啊…”

这三个字太有魅力了，饶是金硕珍再想反驳，也不愿惊扰此刻心中动了的念头。

他仔细想着，脖子上挂了个凉凉的东西，低头才发现，是条银链子，纤细脆弱，挂着枚指环。

金硕珍记得，这是金泰亨钥匙圈上的指环。

 

“这是我妈妈的戒指，是她买给自己的，她说这样就算结了婚。”

金泰亨有些紧张，说话声微微的抖。

 

“阿珍，我想把它送给你，你喜欢吗…？”

 

他要等，等那人眼中的潋滟朦胧挣脱而出，化成星辰灰烬。

等那人像动物幼崽般的惊愕眼神经过了深思，稍稍定下。

 

“嗯，喜欢。”

终于等到了这句。

 

有了这句，就足够了。

 

他们微笑着面对彼此，许下了一个有关疼痛与幸福的诺言。

 

十几岁时的那句一辈子真的太温柔强悍，好像只要在心里刻下这三个字，就足以手拉着手乘风破浪。

 

原来，在爱上你的那一刻，我的终身就落定。

 

落在你的手掌中。

TBC


End file.
